


Touch

by Gabberwocky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Russia's anti-gay laws, and I have a lot of feelings, ok, they just really suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: "Viktor is always engaging contact with Yuuri. Whether it be a gentle brush of shoulders and hands as they walk or arms around the waist and lips on the neck as they embrace, he enjoys having any sort of intimacy with the other." ~ viktuuri-headcanons.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> I checked to make sure this was still the case, but Russia does, in fact, have a bill proposed that would make it punishable by jail time for public displays of a non-heterosexual orientation. This article was from January of this year, so whether or not the bill was passed is unclear as I couldn't find anything. I'm operating under the assumption that it was for this fic, but if it wasn't and anyone knows, please let me know as this series takes place in present(ish) day, so I'd like to work in present day politics and LGBT leanings. Here's the article, if anyone wants it.   
> https://www.hrw.org/news/2016/01/14/dispatches-jail-time-being-gay-russia

Yuuri and Viktor started dating three months after the “Onsen on Ice” show. Their relationship had grown in those three months, from blushing skater and idol, to student and coach, friends and, finally, boyfriends. 

Even before that, though, Viktor had always been touchy. An arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, a head on his lap when they were home, a brush across his sleeve as they were walking, a shift of his hips during practice; Viktor was  _ always _ touching Yuuri.

It confused the Japanese skater to no end. 

Was it a cultural thing? He’d heard that the Europeans were far more open to touch than the Asians were, but Viktor wasn’t always touching Yuri. Or Yuuri’s parents.

Just Yuuri. 

After they became a couple, Yuuri figured it was just Viktor’s strange way of flirting. Like, actually flirting, because the Russian didn’t do this to the girls he charmed when he was on camera. 

That train of thought continued until suddenly, the touches stopped. Even in private, the only touches Yuuri could get out of Viktor were the unconscious, late-night cuddles the man was prone to. 

_ That  _ confused the Japanese skater to no end. 

Until the touches came back, just as suddenly, and then Yuuri realized what happened- they’d gone to Russia. 

Russia, where Viktor’s whole existence was illegal. 

Russia, where Viktor grew up.  

Russia, whose close minded ideals meant that this young man didn’t know a partner’s touch because he couldn’t. 

Russia, where Viktor was so nervous and so paranoid that he couldn’t even bring himself to touch Yuuri in the privacy of their own home. (Because Viktor had never sold his apartment)

From then on, Yuuri initiated some of his own touches- not many, but a few- slowly, when they were in Japan. And when the two returned to Russia so Viktor could see his other skating friends and so they both could get other feedback on their skating, Yuuri’s touches increased as Viktor’s dissipated. 

He always kept them small and in private; it  _ was _ illegal, but they were there. 

And every time, Viktor gave Yuuri a tearful smile before falling into his embrace. 


End file.
